La Cita
by Malu-san
Summary: Madara espera paciente a que él aparezca. Es un gran problema el que sean hermanos gemelos. MadaZetsu.


**Disclaimer: Kishimoto es dueño de Naruto. Aunque Madara controla todo secretamente, Sasuke le cedió el puesto (?).**

**Advertencias: Lime. AU. OoC. Viñeta.**

**Pareja: MadaZetsu.**

**Aclaraciones: Hay dos Zetsus. Si, están divididos. Son hermanos gemelos (?).**

* * *

><p>Madara aspiró otra bocanada de humo y exhaló, observó como se formaban pequeñas e indefinidas espirales que se elevaban hacia el cielo, miro hacia ambos lados y suspiro algo decepcionado mientras cerraba los ojos. Él aún no llegaba.<p>

El hecho de que le hubiese podido pasar algo cruzó su mente, pero pensándolo bien, era algo casi imposible, era Zetsu después de todo. Pero aún no llegaba al lugar acordado para la cita, el parque de siempre, en donde se habían encontrado por primera vez. Todo estaba silencioso a esas horas, pasaban de las doce y ni siquiera los coches pasaban por esa zona.

Madara se encontraba apoyado en uno de los postes de luz que recorrían la acera, la luz comenzó a parpadear, el azabache levantó la mirada con un gesto de disgusto antes de que todo el parque quedara únicamente iluminado por la luz escasa de la luna.

— Genial… —Madara se repetía mentalmente que ese no era un buen día.

El trabajo había sido completamente estresante, todos eran unos inútiles, excepto él y tal vez los de su sangre, pero el resto eran bastante manipulables, así que por ello podía soportar mantenerlos a su lado.

Volvió a mirar a ambos lados, pero nada. Era claro que él no vendría, se encogió de hombros e iba a tomar la dirección rumbo a su propia casa, pero algo lo detuvo.

_Pasos._

Se giró y pudo notar como una figura apareció entre la oscuridad, sonrió de lado y se acercó hacia él, quiso decir algo pero el otro le acalló de un suave beso— No digas nada. Ya estoy aquí. —Susurró con suavidad en su oreja.

El azabache pudo notar algo diferente, aunque no sabía decir que era, además no pudo pensar mucho en ello, los besos que su acompañante le esparcía lograron desatar su instinto. Quedaron tumbados en el césped recién podado de aquel parque. Madara pasó de besos y caricias suaves a otras mucho más demandantes, sus miembros hacían fricción por encima de la ropa.

— Ahh… Mada… —Se dejaron llevar por la pasión, olvidándose del resto del mundo. Más roces, más contacto, más profundo, sintiendo el calor que ambos cuerpos emanaban. Madara liberó su esencia en el interior del cuerpo de su amante, quien hizo lo mismo sobre el vientre de ambos.

Cuando ambos lograron recuperarse del encuentro, Madara recibió un beso de despedida apasionado, el cual respondió de igual manera, para poco después marcharse a casa.

A la mañana siguiente, Madara se sentía lo suficientemente bien en el trabajo, que a sus subordinados les pareció extraño no verlo con su actitud arisca y manipuladora de siempre. Madara sentía que Zetsu se había vuelto más desinhibido la noche anterior, sonrió interiormente con satisfacción.

Cuando dio el horario de salida, Madara había adquirido la vieja costumbre de pasar a recoger a Zetsu de la escuela, desde el día que se conocieron empezó a hacer eso. Un poco de celos influyó en su decisión. Cuando Madara llegó pudo ver en la puerta a Zetsu esperándolo.

El de cabellos verdes se mostraba algo avergonzado— Lo siento, Madara. —El aludido se extraño ante el comentario.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —Zetsu le miró y sonrió levemente.

— Esta de más decirlo. Por el hecho de que anoche no pude ir a nuestra cita. Con tantos exámenes lo olvidé. ¿Tú también lo olvidaste? —Madara se olvidó de respirar por un momento, hasta que divisó, no muy lejos, al hermano gemelo de Zetsu, quien le sonreía de manera pícara.

Madara decidió cambiar el lugar de sus citas con Zetsu a un lugar más iluminado. Aunque la idea del trío que los hermanos y él podrían formar no le parecía mala idea, tenía la certeza de que a su pareja no le agradaría tanto como a él, aunque nada perdía con intentar.

* * *

><p><em>Regla Nº 2 del Manual Uchiha: Siempre ocurren cosas insólitas. Hay que saber sacarles provecho.<em>

* * *

><p>Ah~ Por fin termine otro Fan Fic. Siento que es distinto al tipo de cosas que suelo escribir, aunque no demasiado, tiene su toque de humor. Pobre Madara. La Regla Nº2 es por que en mi anterior Fan Fic publique la primera regla y pienso hacer un Fan Fic con una regla al final. ¡Es mi misión! (?)<p>

¿Reviews? ¿Chocolate? ¿Tomates? ¡Todo es bien recibido!

Gracias por leer~.


End file.
